Eredar Twins
The Eredar Twins, and , are a boss pair making up the fourth boss encounter in the Sunwell Plateau raid. They are behind and ahead of . of Sunwell Plateau, was opened to the US on 4/8/2008 after standard Tuesday maintenance. The opening of this gate made the Eredar Twins available to the community as a killable end game Boss. Abilities Lady Sacrolash * Confounding Blow - Confounds the target for 6 seconds, dealing 7353-9947 Shadow damage. Cannot occur more than once every 25 seconds. Any aggro the target had will be lost. * Dark Touched - Healing effects reduced by 5%. Stacks up to 20 times, or a maximum of 100% healing reduction for 3 minutes. Any Fire damage taken removes the effect. * Shadow Blades: An attack dealing 2550 to 3450 physical damage. Also applies :: Dark Strike, instantly dealing 1530 to 2070 Shadow damage and slowing the target by 10% for 10 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times, the timer is updated on each new stack. * Shadow Nova - A nova type ability dealing 3238 to 3762 Shadow damage to every player within a 10 yard radius. Cannot occur more than once every 30 seconds. * Shadow Image - Lady Sacrolash randomly spawns multiple Shadow Images which die on their own after a short amount of time. They cannot be targeted, and will typically only do one of their available attacks on a random player. **'Melee attacks' causes the target to become Dark Touched. ** Shadowfury - Causes 1826 to 2174 Shadow damage and stuns the target for 2 sec. Grand Warlock Alythess * Pyrogenics - A buff on Alythess increasing all Fire damage of spells and effects done by her with 35%. * Flame Touched - A stackable debuff causing 250 Fire damage every 3 seconds. Stacks up to 20 times or a maximum of 5000 per 3 sec. Can only be removed by being hit with Shadow damage. * Conflagration - A debuff placed on a random target within 30 yards dealing 1600 Fire damage every second. In addition, it confounds the target for 6 seconds and scorches nearby players within 8 yards for 300 Fire damage each second. * Blaze - Causes 5525-7475 Fire damage (2.5 sec cast time). * Flame Sear - A debuff placed on 3 random players dealing 1300 Fire damage every second for 6 seconds for a total of 7800 Fire damage. Strategy Once you have reached the twins, split the raid up into two groups, one in Fire Resistance gear and the other in Shadow Resistance gear. When the pull commences, the twins need to be split up by the different tanks; at least 35 yards apart from each other, so that those in different resistance gear are not hit by the opposites spells. During the fight, the main tanks for the twins need to switch, so that the Dark Touched and Flame Touched spells do not stack too high, and is therefore imperitave to have at least two tanks on both of the twins, so that this switch can occur. Alythess Have someone remove Pyrogenics from Alythess whenever she casts it on herself, if this is possible. When Alythess is about to cast Blaze, the raid should back away, and the tank should point her away from the raid so no one takes damage. Let your healers put HoTs on people affected by Flame Sear and Conflagration. The tank taking Alythess must be constantly healed, since Flame Touched does a lot of damage as it stacks. Sacrolash Sacrolash must have at least two tanks when Confounding Blow is used, so that the other tank can regain the aggro that was lost by the current tank. Have everyone spread out so that they are not hit by Shadow Nova, although this can also be used to remove the Flame Touched debuff on the Alythess tank. Shadow Nova has to be healed through so that the tank stays alive. Dark Strike isn't much of a problem, except for when the Sacrolash tank needs to switch sides due to the movement speed decrease. Quotes Intro: *Sacrolash: Misery... *Alythess: Depravity... *Sacrolash: Confusion... *Alythess: Hatred... *Sacrolash: Mistrust... *Alythess: Chaos... *Sacrolash: These are the hallmarks... *Alythess: These are the pillars... Death: *Alythess: (Eredun) *Sacrolash: (Eredun) Lady Sacrolash Nova: *Shadow to the aid of fire! Berserk: *Time is a luxury you no longer possess! Kill: *Shadows, engulf! *(Eredun) Combine: *Alythess! Your fire burns within me! Grand Warlock Alythess Conflagrate: *Fire to the aid of shadow! Berserk: *Your luck has run its course! Kill: *Fire, consume! Combine: *Sacrolash! *(Eredun) Loot Patch changes External Links Category:Bosses Category:Burning Legion Category:Eredar Category:Sunwell Plateau mobs